runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cave of Azzanadra
*Tale of Azzanadra |items = *13 molten glass *8 limestone bricks *Hammer *Noose wand *Lockpick |kills = * 8 Guardian imps (level 40) }} Starting off To start this quest you must talk to one of the high priests in the Temple of Numpoh and they will tell you that the town were recently attacked by The Guardians of Azzanadra. Ask them about the Guardians of Azzanadra and they will tell you that according to their religion, Azzanadra found a group of eight imps that wanted nothing but peace but were forced into a life of war. Azzanadra freed these imps in return they help him in his holy campaign. These imps then became the Guardians of Azzanadra and put the symbol of Azzanadra into there heads. They will tell you they are beginning to lose faith in Azzanadra. Tell them that you know the truth of Azzanadra and a cutscene will start of you telling the priests the truth of Azzanadra. When the cutscene ends they will be in shock and tell you that they will tell the town. In the meantime they will ask you to help fix the damages in the town. Fixing The Town The first thing you must do is walk around the town and look for the houses that have broken windows and use your molten glass on them. There should be 13 broken windows. Once this is complete make your way towards the town General Store and talk to the shop owner. He will tell you that during the attack a couple of blocks in his wall came loose and he will ask you to fix them. Use your limestone bricks on the holes in the wall to fix them. Once you are done talk to the shop owner once again and he will thank you and give you 10,000 coins and access to his Herblore shop downstairs and his Rune shop upstairs. Preparing The Town Once you have fixed all the windows and the general store make your way back to the temple and talk to the high priests. They will thank you for all your hard work in preparing the town but Carbo, the town's military commander would like to see you. Exit the temple and make your way east until you come to a building with two guards guarding the door. Make your way into this building and climb down the trapdoor. You should find yourself in a square cave with many soldiers. Look for the soldier called Carbo and talk to him. He will tell you that during the attack on the town the town's blacksmith was killed and that now they have no one to make there weapons in case the imps come back. Offer to help and he will thank you and give you nine steel bars. Head towards the west corner of the cavern and use your steel bars on the anvils and you will make nine Numpoh Swords. Give these back to Carbo and he will tell you that The Numpoh Royal Guard is in your debt. Make your way back to the priests and they will tell you that even though the town has revoked its faith in Azzanadra they still fear his Guardians. Tell them that you will get help. Finding The Cave Exit the temple and make your way to the cavern were the Ancient Spirits reside and tell them of the events that have passed and they will tell you that this was a perfect plan on the guardians part. Ask them what they mean and they will tell you that the guardians are loyal to Azzanadra and Azzanadra gains power from the fear of the people on the island. The attack would have caused the people to fear another attack and that fear would increase Azzanadra's power unto the point where he shall break free of his crystal prison. They will tell you that you must find the cave where the Imps took Azzanadra before he breaks free. Make your way out of the cavern and you will see a Guardian imp walk off into the distance. Search the bushes nearby and you will find some footsteps leading to another bush. Follow the trail and inspect the closest bush to the end of the trail. If you are correct, a new partial trail starts. Repeat until the footsteps end up at a trapdoor hidden underneath a bush. Try to enter it and it will be locked. Pick the trapdoor's lock using a lockpick in order to open it. Getting Into The Cave Make sure you got armour and a weapon and open the trapdoor. You will find yourself in a small cavern in with the eight Guardian Imps surrounding a crystal. The imps will realize that you are there to stop them and start to attack you. They are level 40. Just as you finish killing the last imp a cutscene will start with the crystal smashing and a Mahjarrat strikingly similar to Jhallan appearing and casting a spell on you, knocking you out. The cutscene will end and you will be outside of the trapdoor. If you try to go down you will be told it is locked. Head back to the Ancient Spirits and tell them that Azzanadra is free. They will tell you that this is bad news. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 3 quest points * * 20,000 coins Category:Rework